Five Nights at Anna's
by Frozenpup
Summary: What happens when Elsa's childhood crush, Anna, is put in danger and asks her for help? Will Anna be who she seems? "You're not a horrible person. You just.. Need to learn how to deal with things differently, that's all. I still love you, no matter what." [Rated M for gory, Elsanna, Violence, Blood, Modern AU]


**Whoa, what is this craziness you have unleashed pup!? Well, I thought that _maybe_ I could squeeze two of my favourite things (obsessions) together and make something cool out of it and then this happened... Whoa... Welp, what is done is done. Tell me what you think, 'Kay?**

* * *

><p>Elsa remembered when she was young, going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was amazing. The Pizza was cold and stale, but who goes for the Pizza when there are the loveable mascots? Also the blonde girl had a thing for the manager's daughter, Anna.<p>

It was always Elsa's dream to become a detective, trying to solve murder cases where the bodies where never found or trying to solve an impossible mystery. So when it had been rumoured that 4 kids went missing at Freddy's she had to investigate.

The blonde woman strutted through the doors to the building, watching the children sitting at tables giggling along with Freddy and his buddies on stage. Her eyes tried to make sense of everything around her, then her eyes landed on a piece of paper next to the double doors that seemed to be abandoned.

-WARNING!-

Please do not touch Freddy.

Pirate Cove is out of Order for now, please do not enter.

She frowned and looked back at the stage that was now lacking the animatronics. The three mascots had made their way off stage slowly and started talking to kids, saying stuff like "How's the pizza? Good I bet!" and "Who wants to hear another tune?".

Disobeying the warning, a child held onto the large brown bear's arm while squealing giddily. Nothing seemed out-of-the-ordinary as Freddy simply smiled back at the young boy.

The bunny, on the other side of the room, was strumming a large red guitar. They obviously didn't put much effort into the movements as it didn't touch the guitar at all. She grunted as the bunny grinned at the children it was 'playing' to, noticing some green liquid seeping fron the back of it's throat excruciatingly slowly.

Then there was the chick- chicken- duck? Gah, nobody knew what this thing was. The chick was the creepiest in Elsa's opinion. It sang with a sickenly sweet voice to the children through it's human-like teeth that were jotting from her jaw. There were dark bags that circled her bulging blue eyes, and a bib that read, "LET'S EAT!". As if on cue the chick shouted, "Let's eat!" before flapping it's wings around aimlessly.

Before she found the chance to look at anything else, Freddy was already standing right next to her. "Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the most magical place on earth!" his low voice boomed, making her jump. She took a one-over at his 'attire', a top hat and bow-tie, and walked further into the place, aware of the metal eyes watching her every movement.

She had noticed that Pirate Cove had not been closed fully and walked into it, seeing a place busy with adults and children. The place would have brung back memories, but the lack of a red Coyote somehow saddened her. Foxxy had always been her favourite mascot, the Pirate Coyote that would chase children and play amusing games of tag. In her place was a large circular courtain with a sign posted in front of it.

-Sorry!-

Out of Order!

A woman saw her frowning from a distance and walked up to her, placing a hand on her pale shoulder. "Poor Foxxy tripped and took a kid's nose off. She's been malfunctioning lately and is extremely dangerous, so that's why we put this curtain up."

Elsa jumped at the contact and turned, only to be met with the teal eyes of Anna. "Oh. Um, yeah. That- that's unfortunate," she stuttered, turning back to the curtain. She saw a young boy bouncing with excitement from a distance, pointing that the purple cloak that surrounded Foxxy. His parents were shaking their heads and -presumeably- told him to go and play in the playing-area. But the minute they looked away the boy ran closer to the curtain and eventually disappeared underneath it. Anna wasn't aware of this, as she was looking forlorn.

A few seconds later there was a piercing scream that tore through the entire building. Anna snapped her head toward it and yanked the curtains back, jumping for the brunette boy that had not yet been attacked by the glitching Coyote. Sadly, in this action, it caused Foxxy's hook to fly upwards at Anna's abdomen, making her cough up blood when she hit the floor. The Coyote opened it's jaw and lunged for Anna, but Elsa had thrown a ball, from the ball-pit, at the animatronic's head and caused it to trip and clatter uselessly on the floor.

Everyone surrounded Anna but she kept insiting that she was fine and that no medical attention was necessary. She got up shakily once she and Elsa were alone and they smiled at eachother.

"That was really brave. What you did back there." the blonde said, watching as Foxxy stopped moving.

"Yeah, well, if it weren't for you I'd probably had lost my frontal lobe!" Anna laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Say, we're looking for a security guard here, and you might just be the only brave one enough to do it. Would you like to? I mean, I'm a security guard too, but..." she coughed and got impossibly more nervous.

A night? Alone? With Anna? Count her in! "Sure I can. But- I mean, why do you need a security guard? Everything is all fine-and-dandy at night, right? ...Right?" Elsa started to panic slightly, but wouldn't let it show.

"Not really. The suits move around on their own at night, big deal, everyone knows that, but there is another thing we need to look out for." the Auburn-haired girl played with the hem of her shirt.

"I had a really close call with Bonnie once and he tried to stuff me into a suit that still had the Exoskeleton in it. If he had suceeded then the metal and wires would hve torn at my skin and killed me." Anna finished, watching as Ela's face hadn't changed in the slightest. "They mean well, the just think that I'm an Exoskeleton without a suit that's all!"

Elsa chuckled at Anna's frantic behaviour and agreed that she would take the job. It quickly became Midnight and she arrived at Freddy's, seeing Anna grin broadly at the front-door.

"I thought one of the guys tried to stuff you? You look happy about it," Elsa asked, getting out of her white VW Passat. Anna laughed and just smiled wider at the place.

"Yeah, but I love those mascots. Also, I live for the thrill of adventure!" she announced before running through the doors, Elsa following slowly after. If Elsa thought this place was creepy in the day-time, she has officially got the image of this place imprinted in her brain after-hours.

"Follow me and I'll show you into the Security Room," Anna ordered. While they walked around the dark building for a while they came to the stage's back-door. Anna shot it a concernful look and bit her bottom lip. "I'm just going to check one thing, okay?"

Elsa nodded and watched as Anna peeked her head through the door, only to shoot it out and jump around frantically. "He- he- he-!" Anna couldn't finish her sentence before she grabbed Elsa's hand and darted down the long hallway, unable to explain until they were safe.

They ducked into an incredibly small room with a large desk at the front and security camera's hanging over it. Anna picked up a light device from the table and turned it on, flicking between what looked like camera's. "What happened?" Elsa asked, leaning over Anna's shoulder to see the screen as all the camera's went static.

"Close the door!" Anna pointed over to the door on the left side of the room. Elsa lunged toward the red button and slapped it, seeing a purple hand tryng to grab her. The door shut before the hand reached.

"What the hell was that!?" She practically screeched, chest hammering from the fright.

"That was Bonnie. I was trying to tell you that Bonnie was missing but then I saw him behind you and I couldn't make a sentence!" Anna babbled, watching Elsa calm down slightly.

Anna flicked on the left-side light and, when she saw that Bonnie was not there any more, she opened the door. Elsa gave her a look of, 'Are you crazy?!' and she simply smiled back.

In a few minutes they were comfortable and settled down, leaning back in their chairs and chatting like they had been old friends.

"And then everything went dark and they were never seen again!" Anna finished her spooky story, making Elsa slightly suspicious with the coincedences that happened in the story. Four missing children? Never seen again? Robots? Too suspicious. But Elsa's thoughts were stopped by Anna, who had just screamed.

"Close the left door!" the ginger ordered, Elsa obeyed and slammed her palm on the red button just in time before an angry looking Coyote ran in.

"Wow, how did you know he was coming? You didn't even look on the camera," Elsa held up the iPad-shaped device that was relaxing on the table after Anna screamed. The teal-eyed girl bit her lip but then shook her head.

"I heard footsteps," was all she said, getting up and walking out of the left-side door.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" Elsa poked her head around the door, watching Anna walk away. The ginger stiffened.

"Elsa," the girl started in a robotic tone. "_behind you_,"

Elsa grabbed onto the first heavy thing she could find and swung it as she turned around, hitting an irritated looking bunny across the head. One of it's ears snapped off and Anna took off down the hall, disappearing into the shadows. Elsa looked behind her, trying to find Anna, but was tackled by the lilac coloured Bunny.

"You're my best friend!" the distorted Bunny's voice called, suddenly finding no interest in Elsa. Instead he took off in the same direction that Anna had. Elsa picked herself up and ran in the direction they had both disappeared to, eyes scanning everything on the walls. Then she skidded to a halt. _The camera's!_ she thought and ran back to the small room.

She flicked through the camera's and found only darkness. Then she flicked to a camera where a room held animatronic heads in it. She saw Anna talking sadly to a powered-off Freddy Fazbear costume, but she could not hear what she was saying. She saw Anna's face change slightly to what looked like an evil grin as she threw the suit off the table and started to kick it. Elsa saw blood pour out from the bear's neck and his arm fell off, revealing a metal stick piercing through a disembodied arm. A _human _arm. Elsa knew she had to do something and question the redhead, but she's need to do it secretly.

She snuck down the dark, black halls to the head room. As she peeked through the door she saw Anna being held above a Bonnie the Bunny suit by none other than Bonnie. Elsa, by chance, had still been holding the crowbar she used to snap off this nightmare's ear and by hell's name was she going to do it again. She ran in and swung the crowbar at Bonnie's stomach, making him let go of Anna and let her fall to the floor. Bonnie shot them a warning look before sprinting out the door. _What the hell was that all about?_ She asked herself, helping Anna up. She noted to herself that there was blood on Anna's hand.

"I saw you throw that innocent suit on the floor," Elsa said calmly, watching Anna's face turn to pure and utter fury.

"Innocent!?" Anna screeched, picking up the Freddy's head and throwing it at the wall. "He beat me if I didn't do anything right and you call that innocent!? That bastard deserved to die in front of me, even in the manner that he did!" then the redhead calmed down and her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. "Oh shit, how much of that were you paying attenton to? Just- just forget I said anything!"

Elsa thought for a moment and then shrugged it off, but it was still lingering at the back of her mind. After all, she did still have five nights at Freddy's.


End file.
